You said you'd see me soon!
by Sakura.L.Hatake
Summary: Sakura,, mourning over the death of kakashi.. or so she thought. More the kind of story with crying and kissing and hugging.. maybe M rated later.. :S Will have to get people to help me write it! :P - KakaSaku - Hurt/Comfort - Enjoy!


"A stupid way to say…" – By Sakura.

Sakura's Point Of View

It read...

.Kakashi Hatake – Killed In Action.

Those words were forever in her mind… She would stare at that name written in the stone at the training grounds, every morning and every evening, on her way to and from her shift working at the hospital. She's a Kunoichi. 20 years old. A medical ninja with the power and wisdom of her master, Lady Tsunade.

-------------------------

**Her daily routine –**

-------------------------

5am – Wake up and get ready for work.

5.30am – Leave the house and make her way to the hospital.

5.45am – Arrive at the training ground a few minutes from the hospital.

6am – Leave the training ground and arrive in time for work.

--------------------------

6pm – Leave work to go home.

6.15pm – Arrive at the training ground yet again to stare and mourn.

6.45pm – Leave the training ground and arrive home.

--------------------------

This was her daily routine. And it didn't change. On weekends she would normally do housework and go grocery shopping. She would go to the training ground again if she had time, or was around that area. She would occasionally meet up with Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru and sometimes Neji and Tenten if they weren't busy with missions or she wasn't called in to do overtime at the hospital.

Of course she would wonder where Sasuke was every now and then but then she would remember that he left, in search for power, and left everyone who cared about him behind. She would mull over this for hours when she had the time but she could never be as upset as she was whenever she thought about her sensei and friend, Kakashi.

The first few times she visited the plaque at the training ground, which was about 3 years ago, she remember that Lady Tsunade had mentioned that they never found his body. So therefore he was presumed missing. But 6 months went by and he was thought of as dead. Gone forever. She had belief that maybe he was still alive, keeping quiet in some unknown village far away from Konoha. But that was all in her dreams. That would never happen, or at least, she made herself believe it would never happen.

One day at work, Ino seemed awfully happy and excited. (Ino was a medical ninja in training, learning from Lady Tsunade). Ino started taking and was getting suprisingly close.

**"What's wrong with you Ino? You seem really happy today. Is there a reason?"**

**"Nope. I just like working her with you and Lady Tsunade, that's all!"**

**"Oh. Okay."** And they both carried on working, changing bed sheets and wiping floors. Ready for the next shinobi that waltzed through the door with some ridiculous injury, from some battle, that wasn't at all necessary and got shinobi killed in the making.

Sometimes she wondered how she did this job, but noticed that she was helping and had saved hundreds of lives in the past few years.

**"Hey, um… Are you going to go and look at that plaque again anytime soon?"**

**"Well… I go every day so, yeah I am. Why Ino?"**

**"No reason. I just wondered So what time are you going?"**

**"When we get off work."**

**"Oh okay, so about 6ish?"**

**"Yeah I guess."** A little smile was creeping on Ino's face but she was soon distracted by some other little job that needed doing.

Ino sure was acting strange. She thought maybe Ino was keeping something from her because Ino knew everything that was to be known about in Konoha.

5.56pm. The clock was going really slowly today but she didn't mind. She knew that if time went slower, her dreams would be further away and she wouldn't have to deal with the crying until later. 6pm soon came around and the staff at the hospital soon gathered their coats and bags and headed home. She stayed behind waiting for some of the night staff to come in but soon headed on home herself.

About 6.25pm. It started to rain, and she thought how she would have to walk home and get soaked. I guess she didn't mind because she'd done that before and it makes her feel alone. Something she need once in a while. She needed to feel like she was the only one there. No-one sneaking up on her or spying on her, and no-one for her to lose or protect. She felt at ease knowing that she would have to only look after herself, after working for 12 hours looking after people with injuries and illnesses.

She left the hospital at 6.35 and made her way to the training ground knowing she was a little late. She was cursing herself for being late because she always knew Kakashi hated people being late, but he didn't seem to mind when it was himself being late. She smiled at herself. A real smile. Something that hadn't happened in years. She found herself thinking over the excuses he'd used when she was younger.

* * *

_* - Flashback - Kakashi talking - *_

_**"I got lost on the road of life."**_

_**"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."**_

_**"I saw an old lady trying to cross the street, so I had to stop and help her."**_

* * *

He would always smile his little smile at the end of each excuse. A copy of "Icha Icha" in his left hand and his right hand scratching the back of his neck. He always did that when he was lying to his students.

She kept thinking of him until she reached the plaque. She made sure it was shiny and clean and she always said hi to Obito, Rin and Kakashi on every one of her visits. She sat next to the stone, and placed her fingers on the names. Obito Uchiha, Rin Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. The most important person was the last one. She would think about him first, but that meant she would forget him first on her way home. She was sobbing loudly, and found herself clutching onto the grass by her side. She was crying so much but only found herself thinking about him more.

**"I need you. You left me. WITHOUT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO TELL YOU!"** He voice broke at very end, making her spill more and more tears and sobs. She kept weeping, tears falling from her face and her eyes glistening in the starlit night. Remembering all the times she had tried to tell him but had failed. This was starting to get too much. And just when things couldn't get any worse, the rain started picking up and getting louder and faster.

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I should have told you when I had the chance."** Remembering the one chance she had to tell him. She sat in the muddy ground with a coat in her hand and a bag slung across her left shoulder.

**"_Be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do. See you soon okay." He said it in his perfect voice, with a eye crease. This is how she knew he was smiling under his mask. He said this and stood there with all the confidence he could gather._**

_**Giving her one last smile. She hugged him as tightly as she could and he responded by hugging her back. He kissed her on the cheek and left. She was speechless and held the palm of her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. She just stared at him leaving. A single tear falling from her eye.**_

She heard a rustling behind her and turned but no one was there. Her bag slid off her shoulder and took place on the floor with her headband. Her coat lying on the grass. Covered in mud and drenched from the rain.

**"Sakura."**

She flinched as she just about heard the person speak her name. She turned her head to see someone standing in front of her. She couldn't make out who it was. It was too dark and the rain wasn't helping. Plus she'd been crying for, god knows how long.

**"Told me what?"**

She sat there with wide eyes and her arms shaking along with the rest of her body. Barely holding herself up she made herself say something. Anything just to make this moment feel real.

**"Oh…"**


End file.
